The Long Lost Saint Girl
by Hatsunefangirl
Summary: Lenalee Lee is an exorcist of the Black Order. One simple mission goes wrong and she finds herself frozen with no means of communication. 100 years later, Allen Walker, an exorcist of the new generation's Black Order finds her on his mission.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Lost Saint Girl

By: Hatsunefangirl and RawrNeko; assisted by: FreAk $How

_**Prologue:**_

A sigh. "I guess this is it."

A girl with long dark green hair and purple eyes stare off at the distance, easily spotting the large castle. "Here I come, akuma." She muttered and in a flash, she disappeared.

She barged through the large doors, black boots in tow and ready to fight. As soon as she barged in, she stopped, her eyes widened in fear.

The anger was boiling in every fiber of her body, she would've just calm down if it wasn't him that was hurt.

"…Len…" she uttered. Her fingers twitched and she finally he was about to die if her didn't get any help. Her eyes narrowed at the akuma that attacked her beloved. "AKUMA!" she shouted.

She charged at it, her boots will definitely help her. Slash after slash, the akuma just kept dodging that soon, Lenalee grew tired. He had easily flung her to the side and made Lenalee's body collide with the wall.

But before Lenalee could attack again, she heard a voice call out for her. She carefully scrambled to her feet and went over to the limp figure that was Len's.

"Lena… lee…" said a raspy voice.

Lenalee came to Len's aid. He opened his eyes, his blonde hair tumbling forward, to catch a glimpse of her. "Len, don't worry." Lenalee was assuring him. "Everything's going to be fine."

Len clutched onto her hand. "Lena…lee…please…don't…hurt…yourself…" and he collapsed.

Lenalee nodded. But her mind was set and ready to fight the akuma. She will never forgive it. Absolutely not!

She turned around, the akuma was charging at her. she was ready for it, whatever attack it was. She readied herself and ran towards it full force.

Both had hit each other on the side of the arm and landed to the side opposite of each other. Lenalee turned around and tried to attack but she couldn't move. She looked back on her foot and saw why. Ice was quickly forming on her boots. "What the-?"

The akuma smirked. In an evil cursing voice, he chanted. _"Meet your eternal ice prison, my dear."_

Lenaleee kept on trying to break the ice with every last of her strength but it wouldn't budge. She cried for help but who could hear her when she's within the castle walls.

She tried again but her voice wouldn't come out. _"No!"_ she thought. She wanted one last time to call him. his name. her last words: "…Le…n." and she could hear him whisper back those three simple words she wanted to hear for a long time: "I… love… you."

And everything went black…

_**End of Prologue**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Lost Saint Girl

By: Hatsunefangirl and RawrNeko; assisted by: FreAk $How

**Hatsunefangirl: Yo, minna! Welcome to the very first chapter of The Long Lost Saint Girl.**

**RawrNeko: Hello, everyone. I am RawrNeko-chan, co-creator of The Long Lost Saint Girl.**

**FreAk $HoW: And I am FreAk $HoW. Their assistant.**

**A/N: Well, here are some things to get you started. **

**Full Summary: Lenalee Lee is an exorcist of the Black Order. One simple mission goes wrong and she finds herself frozen with no means of communication. 100 years later, Allen Walker, an exorcist of the new generation's Black Order finds her on his mission. What will happen now? And what journey awaits our heroes? Slight AU.**

**Hatsunefangirl: FreAk $HoW if you please.**

**FreAk $HoW: Hatsunefangirl, RawrNeko and I do not own D. Gray-Man.**

**RawrNeko: Onwards with the story, then.**

**Chapter 1**

"Ne, Lavi. Can you please tell Komui to send me to another place? This place is freezing!" A white haired boy complained over the earring communicator he wore. His teeth were chattering a bit and he was completely lost! His eyes narrowed to get a clear view of the place since the mist of snow covered it all. A distinguishable upside down, red star shaped scar on his left eye. Did I forget to mention he was hopelessly, hopelessly lost?

"Oh, c'mon! You're _the_ **Allen Walker**. An exorcist of the Black Order and not to mention the youngest exorcist to **ever **get his Innocence and himself to get 100% synchronization. All that plus you've been called the Destroyer of Time as well as Crown Clown. All of those defeated by a simple snow?" Yup, that was Lavi Bookman Jr. listing down every accomplishment Allen had ever done and praising it as well.

True enough, Lavi's words did not lie… although he would lie about other things but this one was 100% true. Allen Walker, as the white haired boy was called, at the early and tender age of 15, got his Innocence into 100% synchronization and had been asked to become a general which he is still thinking over. Not to mention that he was wearing it now too (for protective reasons): the white cloak, the silver mask and the two hands that live both for humans and akuma alike.

"I know that Lavi, but-" Allen sighed. He kept trudging through the snow. _"I knew I should've brought more clothing than just the Order's uniform."_ He thought. "But what?" Lavi's voice repeated. Allen sighed again. "Never mind."

Allen narrowed his eyes again. The fog was getting thicker and he couldn't see a thing! Suddenly, a small golden flying orb with a cross mark on its face with wings and a coiled up tail appeared from behind Allen. Allen looked up. "Timcanpy?"

Timcanpy was a golem, but not just a golem, it was Allen's master: Cross Marian's golem. It flew around and round Allen. Allen kept trying to swat Timcanpy away. "Stop it, Tim. It's bad enough I can't see through the snow!"

"Oi! Allen. Everything alright there?" Lavi asked in a worried voice. "Yeah." Allen replied, still swatting Tim away. "Tim's getting energetic for some reason but I have no idea why." As he was both talking to Lavi and keeping Tim in control, he didn't notice where he was heading nor the danger he was about to face.

"Gotcha!" Allen cheered as he finally caught the golden golem. He made Timcanpy face him. "Now what has gotten into you?" Allen sighed and stepped forward. "Huh?" Allen raised a brow. Not only was the fog thick to the point that he can't see almost anything but now he couldn't feel anything under him… wait, what?"

A little of the fog cleared up, enough for him to see what was under him. Not grass, not land, not snow but a large wide open cavern ready to suck him in. He looked behind; he had been walking towards the edge of a cliff. Allen gulped and gravity finally caught up with him. He tried to flap his arms (as if he could fly) but he wasn't a bird. He tried to cling onto Timcanpy but even Tim's small body couldn't lift at least half of Allen's weight.

"Oh, crud." Allen gave up and fell into the wide cavern of darkness. **(1)**

* * *

The white haired boy emitted a small groan. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his golem hitting him awake. "Please stop, Timcanpy." Allen pleaded in a raspy voice. Then, remembering what had happened, quickly sat up and surveyed himself and his surroundings. "I'm alive? Where am I?" he looked at Tim. "Ne, Tim. Do you know?" Tim shook his small head.

Allen grudgingly stood up. The snow, that covered his body and had also thankfully cushioned his fall along with Crown Clown, fell off of him. He surveyed once again his surroundings. _"Nothing but snow." _ He thought. Then he caught sight of something gleaming on the far side of the place, like something silver. He raised a brow and walks towards it. How strange; it might've been just a huge mass of frozen water and nothing more but things like that don't gleam or at least it wouldn't shine so much like silver, right? Allen sneezed. "Note to self: ask Hana to give me a check up once I reach Black Order Headquarters."

He returned his gaze back to the gleaming object. He wiped off the snow with his right hand. It could just be a large icicle and nothing more… but something else was there. Something he couldn't quite get. He started to wipe off the rest of the snow but his left eye woke up again. The large red-eyed akuma detector kept moving it's pupil around. It still hurts a bit but he knew an akuma was near.

Whatever poor human was turned by the Earl into an akuma, he was going to save it. He readied himself and turned around. A white flash came up on him and he stepped back; making the attack miss him only by a mere millimeter. He looked up and saw it. It was horribly deformed for such a level three akuma. He searched its surrounding body; surely the soul must want something.

"_I don't want to be alone! But why can't people stop pressuring me?"_ the akuma's black soul wailed. Allen smiled. "Then would you like me to save you?"

The akuma laughed. _"As if you'd want to! You're on those human's side! You're after the girl aren't you? Huh? Huh? HUH?"_ it was definitely taunting Allen.

"Oi, Allen! What's going on in there?" Lavi was on high alert. The akuma was there and he knew it. "Now's not the time, Lavi. Level 3 akuma up ahead." Allen turned off the communicator and went off to fight. The akuma raised its hand and put down to slash Allen. Allen dodged. The akuma slashed after him. Left. Right. Left. Right. And Allen dodged all of them in turn. Timcanpy on the other hand, watched Allen fight.

"_Can't you hold still boy?" _the akuma wailed. Allen smirked, now's the time to do it. He tapped the akuma's forehead with his left hand's sharp finger. _"What is this?"_ the akuma exclaimed as he felt the healing power of the innocence surge within it. "Akuma, rest in peace." And with that, he gave his final attack and the akuma disappeared leaving no trace of evil but something else that no one could explain.

That was the end of the battle. Timcanpy hit the huge chunk of ice that was an icicle with his whole might. Once he did so, Allen returned his attention to it as well. "What do you suppose it is, Tim?" Timcanpy, too tired already, slowly fell down but didn't feel the cold snow thanks to Allen catching him. With a soft smile, he said, "Tim, I think it's better off you stay on top of my head while I try to figure this out." Timcanpy bobbed its little head since it was the only thing it could do right now.

"I wonder how we can open it?" wondered Allen. Timcanpy, using the limited amount of energy he had left, nudged Allen's left hand. Allen looked at it and then at Timcanpy. "You'd think it'll work?" Timcanpy let out a sound which was meant to be a sigh and tried to fly back to hitting the icicle. Hopefully, Allen grabbed him before he could do so. Allen sighed. "Fine, fine. I understand." And with that, Allen took a ready stance and slashed the huge icicle with his left hand. A part of the icicle came off with a crack. Allen waited and that's when water pouring out of it and unto Allen; not to mention almost blowing Timcanpy away.

Once the water doused out, Allen sneezed. "Great, just great." Sarcasm was hinted in his voice. Then he saw it… err, her. His earring communicator glowed again. "Oi, Allen." It was Komui's voice this time. "I should be reprimanding you and Lavi for abusing the communicator." Allen didn't respond, his mind was completely blank. "Allen Walker! Are you listening to me?". That's when Allen's mind came back from the shock. "Ne, Chief Komui."

"What?"

"Can you please send over an airplane and probably a part of the Science team and some of the medics?"

Komui raised a brow. "Why would I do that?"

Allen gulped. "I think I might've found something _real_ interesting." Before Komui could respond, Allen had already taken in the sight that beheld him. A girl with long glossy black to greenish hair was frozen inside the ice… and the she was wearing a very familiar uniform.

* * *

The sound of a heartbeat… it's been a long time since she's heard that. Then there was the sound of people rushing everywhere and then something was around her. Water? Whatever it was, it was rushing all over her face and body. Lenalee slowly let her eyes flutter open. She saw people she couldn't recognize but she saw the crest they held. It had Black Order written all over them. They were rushing all over the place; there were even some who might've come from the Medical department. Her eyes lowered. Where exactly was she? The Asian Branch? No, she was there before and nobody here looked like them.

She wondered if she could move so she slowly moved her right hand forward. She felt the cold glass in just one touch, though it sent a few shivers down her spine. She saw a boy that looked familiar. Lenalee smiled and spread out her palm. The boy noticed her actions and a gentle smile appeared across his lips. He definitely looked like him. _"Len…"_ she thought. Although it wasn't clear, they looked similar. The boy spread out his palm too and Lenalee closed her eyes again, all fear disappearing.

The white haired boy turned his attention from the girl to the men. "How is she?" he asked a man with blonde spiky hair and one who usually wore his lab coat, having his assistant always right next to him. Reever smiled. "We'll just have to ask Hana that." He led him to a room where a brown haired girl was typing on a computer really fast and a short blonde haired girl stood next to her, probably memorizing statistics. "How is she, Hana?" The brown haired girl stopped typing and turned the chair towards Allen. "Konnichiwa, Walker-san." She said in a soft kind voice and she smiled. The blonde haired girl turned around and smiled. "Yo, Allen-kun. Reever-san. Back so soon?"

Allen gave Samantha a face. Samantha gave him an innocent smile. "I'm practically a year older than you, remember?" Samantha waved it off. "Oh, but Allen-kun suits you so much better. Tomodachi desho? Or we aren't?" Allen sighed. "Fine, fine. Wakatayo, wakata."

All the while, Hana had whispered something into Reever's ear. His face was full of shock and almost went pale but he nodded as he understood. He couldn't quite get it and Hana's face was troubled. He looked at Johnny and, in turn, whispered something into his ear. Johnny nodded and rushed off. "Huh!" Allen exclaimed. "Where is Johnny going?" Reever waved his hands and tied to cover Allen's view. "Don't worry, Allen-kun. I just asked Johnny to run an errand, that's all." Reever tried to hide something with a smile but Allen gave him a skeptical look.

Eventually –or more like a short matter of seconds-, Allen gave up. He knew more than to question the Order. He looked down on his feet, a shadow crossing his eyes. That's when the door banged open and a red faced red haired man came barging in, panting. Hana jumped from fright and Samantha's face was so cross that she marched up to the guy. "WHAT THE HECK, LAVI?" she grabbed his collar and started shaking the existence out of him. Screaming something about scaring people.

He looked over her shoulder and spotted Allen. "Oi, Moyashi. Hurry! Ney-neechan says that the girl is about to wake." Allen's eyes widened and ran past Samantha and Lavi. Samantha let go of Lavi's collar on Hana's request. "She's in the infirmary, by the way." Lavi called out. "Thanks!" Allen shouted his reply. The group nodded and followed behind him with Timcanpy in the back.

They soon slowed to a stop when they neared the infirmary's door. Allen gently laid his hand on the doorknob. He waited for the others to catch up to him. When they did, he nodded for them to be ready. They all understood. Timcanpy nuzzled himself on Allen's shoulder and waited with them.

* * *

Journey Bookman sat there quietly on her chair, waiting… watching intently as the girl on the bed moaned. She had always been taught that by Bookman. Yet, she chose the path of healing instead. Saving lives instead of watching them die before her very eyes with nothing in her eyes but an endless void of nothing. _Bookman-shishou…_ he took Lavi as his apprentice instead and it was all because of her. Her eyes fogged out but quickly as it were fogged, it went back to reality when a click came from the door.

"…Len…" the girl mumbled. She had a smile plastered across her face as her face. Journey froze. Maybe… just maybe… but nah. Oh well, she'll try that when push comes to shove. While Journey stood there speculating, Allen and the others had entered the room. "Allen-kun? You scared me for a moment." Allen smiled. "Well at least you didn't use the bat this time." Journey pouted.

* * *

Lenalee stirred. Everywhere in her subconscious, she only saw one face. His blonde hair, his caring smile… it just… just made her heart soar! But then it started fading away. Every picture, every movement, every gesture she could remember was just slowly fading, like it was being sucked into a black hole. And there, she stood. All alone. He was gone before she knew it. No! No, she didn't want to lose hime again! _Len Walker!_ She has to remember his name. She has to! _Len! Len! Len!_

"_LEN!"_

She held onto whatever face she could touch. It was… smooth, just like his. She opened her eyes. Maybe it was him! For sure! But when she did, she did meet a face. One so vaguely familiar.

"I'm sorry. But my name's Allen. _Allen._" He said. With his white hair and pure silver eyes, both assuring and jokingly telling her something. Something that was both real and sad.

* * *

**Hatsunefangirl: Yes~! The first chapter of The Long Lost Saint Girl is finished! **

**RawrNeko: And it seems our characters are there as well, if people have noticed O/O**

**Hatsunefangirl: Yes, and my adorable Allen is there! :3**

**FrEaK $HoW: Since when was he **_**your**_** adorable Allen?**

**Hatsunefangirl: Shut up!**

**FrEaK $HoW: Make me!**

**Hatsunefangirl: *gets dark chocolate* here, it's yours.**

**FrEaK $HoW: Yay! Chocolate!**

**RawrNeko: O/O well that ends chapter 1. Shygurl RawrNeko…**

**Hatsunefangirl: …and Number One Princess of the World Hatsunefangirl…**

**Both: Signing off until next chapter! **

**FrEaK $HoW: On a side note; reviews, comments, suggestions, insights, and grammar Nazis are welcome. Flames are considered as criticism if they make a point, if not they will be ignored. *gets dragged down by Hatsunefangirl***


End file.
